Looking Back
by famaaa
Summary: Emily and JJ met in high school and eventually fell in love, however they have a few bumps and hurdles along the way to their final happiness at the end of the road. Will they survive it, or will their love not be enough? Please R&R!


Emily sat in a chair by the window sitting in the house she had owned for going on ten years now, where she was reflecting on her life so far. There have been some memorable moments in her life; however the most memorable were her first two years living in Washington. Meeting a sweet soccer loving blonde on her first day was definitely a highlight.

_Washington, August 2002_

"_Class, I would like you to meet the new student to our class. This is Emily Prentiss"._

_Emily stood up from her seat at the front of the class, which was for her as a new a student a very unfortunate spot to sit, and turned to the class and gave a small wave before turning and sitting back down._

"_Emily, since you don't know anyone here, I'm going to assign someone from the class to be like a shadow for you, to help you find your way around and be a friend"._

"_Oh um Mrs Gibson, that really isn't necessary". _

"_Nonsense dear, it will just be for a week, who knows this person might become a close friend for the next two years while you finish high school. Um now let's see, Jennifer Jareau, would you mind if you helped Emily for the next week?"_

_Emily turned around to find the class all staring at the petite blond in the centre desk in the back row. Emily locked eyes with her for a brief moment before Jennifer turned back towards the teacher._

"_Not at all Mrs Gibson"._

"_Thank you dear"._

_The History class was pretty standard, already stuff she knew. As the new student she had all the tricks played on her such as; paper balls thrown at her head, hair pulled, whispered about and laughed at. When the bell finally rung she got up as fast as she could and walked to the teacher._

"_Mrs Gibson, I don't mean to be rude and it was a nice thought, but I'm pretty sure Jennifer has better things to do then pretend to be my friend for the week"._

"_It's just to help you familiarise yourself with the school"._

"_That's okay, I'm pretty familiar with schools, I have been to twenty in the last ten years. My parents moved a lot"._

"_Well if you're sure"._

"_Yes I am, thanks again for the thought though"._

_Emily walked out the door and down the hallway to her locker. She felt like someone was watching her. _

"_So, trying to get rid of me were you?"_

_Emily jumped in surprise and looked beside her to find a laughing blonde. She studied her for a few minutes before she finally spoke._

"_No, um I just didn't want you to have to pretend to be my friend for a week, I'm sure you have better things to do then hang around with me"._

"_No not really, only soccer. I'm the captain so I can change training times for the next week"._

"_You don't have to do that for me"._

"_Maybe not, but I want to, it's good to have new friends"._

"_Well if you insist, but you can ditch me anytime"._

"_Oh, I wouldn't dream of it"._

Emily laughed into the empty room at the memory. JJ was so cute when they first met. She never thought she would become friends with the most popular girl at the school. Eventually they became inseparable. They were best friends; they sheared their secrets, fears, hopes, and dreams. JJ always knew Emily was gay, she never hid that fact; Emily didn't want to hide who she was. Emily started to fall in love with her best friend, it scared her to begin with, she thought it was wrong on some level; she didn't want to cross a boundary and not be able to come back.

_Washington, July 2004_

_Emily was sitting on JJ's bed with a lot of homework scattered around in front of her. JJ sat at her desk with the same sort of arrangement of papers. Both girls were studying hard but Emily was multitasking between homework and staring at her friend. _

"_Emily, your homework isn't going to get done if you keep staring at me"._

"_But I like staring at you, and it's a better sight then numbers and letters, algebra sucks"._

"_Hahahaha okay, but if you don't get it done you're not copying my answers like the last time"._

"_I was so tired last time JJ, it gave me a headache and I had other assignments too"._

"_Okay, whatever you say"._

_Emily didn't want to tell JJ about how she was falling in love with her; she had a great fear of losing her over it. She had noticed her feelings went beyond friendship for a while now but couldn't really bring herself to say it to herself let alone anyone else._

"_Emily, could you possibly think any harder or louder for that matter. I know you are not thinking about algebra, so what is it? And if you say nothing I swear I will hit you"._

"_How… Oh I give up. It sucks sometimes that you know me so well"._

"_It doesn't for me. So come on tell me"._

"_I… I… can't. Let's just go back to studying"._

_JJ couldn't take it anymore; she hated to see Emily so upset. She pushed her papers to the back of the desk and gathered up all of Emily's papers and put them with hers. Emily didn't notice what JJ was doing until she felt her sit on the bed beside her._

"_Ok, please tell me what has you so deep in thought. I don't like to see you so conflicted like this. PLEASE tell me"._

_Emily got up and started pacing in front of JJ. She couldn't tell her. JJ was straight, there was no way she would like her like that._

"_Emily, it can't be that bad, we tell each other everything. Whatever it is I will still be your friend"._

"_Will you?"_

"_YES, nothing in the world could stop me from being your friend"._

"_I… I… I… um, ok, you know that I'm gay right, and you're ok with that"._

"_Yes"._

"_Well I have feelings for someone and I don't think that person likes me back in that way"._

"_It would help if you told them. Who is this person?"_

"_I just did tell them"._

_Emily said it so quietly that she didn't think JJ heard it, but she had._

"_Emily, I like you too"._

"_Wh… Wha… What?"_

"_I said I like you too, as more than a friend"._

"_You do?"_

"_Yes, I have for a while; I just haven't found enough confidence to tell you, I'm glad you did though"._

"_Me too"._

_Emily looked JJ in the eyes and she knew she meant what she said. Emily couldn't believe that JJ would like her, JJ was straight though._

"_JJ…"_

"_Emily, I meant what I said, I know this seems weird, me being straight and all, but when I first met you at the lockers that day, I felt something for you, it was stronger then what I have felt for anyone else and it was strange to me at first. I am telling you though I don't think that feeling will ever go away. It took me a while to figure out it was love but when I did I couldn't be happier that I was falling for my best friend. Someone who's knows me, respects me and that I know will love me"._

"_I do love you JJ, and I'm so glad you feel the same way"._

_Emily continued looking into JJ's beautiful bright blue eyes. She walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge while JJ moved closer. They linked their hands together and smiled big smiles that would bright up any room. Emily couldn't wait any longer and moved her hand up to cup the side of JJ's face while shifting on the bed to be as close as possible. JJ saw Emily's movement and when Emily's hand came into contact with JJ's face it went all tingly and felt wonderful. JJ developed butterflies in the pit of her stomach and the anticipation of what was to come was too much, so she leaned in and Emily met her half way before their lips collided. When they met in the middle and soft lips met soft lips both girls found home and great love with each other. When air became dominant they broke apart with huge smiles on their faces with their foreheads still touching. _

Emily smiled widely and swore even after all these years she could still feel the butterflies she got with their first kiss. After breaking away from each other they continued looking into each other's souls through their eyes. Emily always loved her eyes, they were always bright and as blue and as the ocean, she could stare into them for eternity.

"_I love you Emily"._

"_I love you too. I wanna do this properly though"._

_JJ looked at Emily confused as she got up to stand in front of her, never breaking eye contact. Emily looked at JJ and pulled her up by her hands that were still linked together with Emily's. _

"_Jennifer Jareau, Will you go on a date with me?"_

"_Hehehe, Yes Emily, of course I would"._

_Emily reconnected their lips and their tongues fought for dominance. When they parted they had swollen lips but with very big smiles._

_The next night Emily arrived at JJ's house at six to pick her up for their date, she told her to dress really casual; not dressy casual. She knew JJ wasn't the kind of girl who liked dressing up and going to fancy dinners. JJ opened the door and took Emily's hand while walking to Emily's Prius that was parked in the driveway; it was a 16__th__ birthday present from her parents. It still amazed her that Emily's family was rich, she knew Emily hated the money and didn't use any of the offered money by her parents. She preferred to work for a living, which is why she worked at the local gym a few nights a week. _

"_So where are we going, am I allowed to know, or are you going to be all secretive and say I will have to find out when we get there"._

"_You'll find out when we get there"._

_Emily pulled the car into a parking spot in the car park of the local sports centre. She got out and opened JJ's door before linking their hands and walking towards the entrance. They stepped into the cue for the line for tickets to the local soccer game which JJ had been talking about for months but was unable to score tickets too. _

"_Emily, we are in the wrong line, this is for the biggest soccer game of the year. Their tickets were sold out months ago". _

"_Yea, I know"._

_They continued into the line until they reached the counter and Johnny who is good friends with Emily handed over two tickets for the best seats in the stadium. JJ looked like she was going to pass out when Emily gave her the tickets to carry and she saw the seat numbers. _

"_Emily, how… how did you get these tickets, I had been trying for months"._

"_I'm good friends with Johnny; he put them aside for me when the tickets came out. I wanted it to be a surprise"._

"_These are really good seats, they must have cost a fortune, I was gonna jump and down for joy if I even got tickets for the very back row"._

"_Hehehe, well it was money very well spent since I got to see that expression on your face. What is the point in coming to the game if you can't see anything?"_

"_Good point"._

_Emily and JJ watched the game and JJ got up cheering for her team when they scored goals. Who knew someone that small could have such a big voice. She gave some of the really big guys a run for their money with the screaming contest that was going on. When the game finished JJ got up and hugged Emily very tightly for a good five minutes or so, JJ had to let go to be able to let Emily breathe again._

"_So I take it you enjoyed yourself"._

"_Oh, you have no idea. Have I told you thank you and I love you today, because I feel I need to say it a million times more"._

"_I love you too JJ. So are you hungry, the diner is still open down the street for a few more minutes"._

"_Oh yes please, I am dying for a chocolate shake and a blueberry muffin"._

_They walked hand in hand down the street laughing and talking about the game and the cowboy dudes who sat behind them. _

Emily would never forget the look on JJ's face when she figured out what they were doing for their first date. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Those tickets had cost her three months' pay, but she didn't care when they were for JJ. They walked to the diner and Emily couldn't have felt better that her planning was going great. JJ was worth it and she would have done anything for her. That was the best date she had ever been on.

"_One blueberry muffin and two chocolate shakes to go please"._

"_Sure honey that will be eight dollars"._

_Emily handed over the money before JJ insisted she paid for hers like she always did._

"_I could have paid for my own Emily; you have already taken me to an amazing soccer game and asked me out on the best date I have ever been on. You didn't need to do this too"._

"_Yea I did, I asked you on the date remember, therefore I pay"._

"_Okay, be old fashioned. Actually I really like it. It makes me feel like a princess"._

"_Hehehe, good. That was my intention"._

_Sipping on the straws of their shakes they walked back down to Emily's car in the parking lot. For JJ's taste this date was far too short, if she could have it her way she would be on the date for the rest of her life. She reached over to Emily's lap once they were seated in the car and held her hand for rest of the drive back to her house. Again Emily was a perfect lady and got out to open JJ's door for her. Exactly like the way they left they walked up the path holding hands until they reached the door. Emily turned to face JJ and saw the disappointment in her eyes and started to get nervous._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. Tonight was perfect. I just wish it could last forever, I don't want it to end now"._

"_Neither do I JJ. Actually I have a question to ask you"._

"_OK"._

"_Will you be my girlfriend Jennifer Jareau?"_

"_Of course I will Emily; I would want nothing else in the world more than to be your girlfriend"._

"_Great. I love you JJ"._

"_I love you too Emily"._

_Emily moved two steps closer to JJ until there was not even a centimetre between them and cupped JJ's face and leaned in to give her a kiss. JJ tilted her head to the side a little bit and met Emily half way until their lips met. Both smiled into the kiss and JJ's hands found a place on Emily's hips while Emily's other hand cupped her girlfriends other cheek. They both couldn't be happier._

Emily loved her relationship with JJ, there was no one else in the world who could compare and she thinks back on the good times they had while sitting in that chair by the window at least once every day. There was no other time in her life where she felt the happiest.


End file.
